warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MewClan
MewClan is a clan composed of humans that can turn into cats and some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. Examples (But they can come from others. Dubs and Originals can count for animes): Tokyo Mew Mew Power and Shugo Chara! This Clan is owned by Destiny Calling History and Creation After Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey in the dub) stumbled across a forest in her cat form, she discovered other cats seeking leadership. She found out that some of them were humans that could turn into cats, and two were actually her friends Minto and Lettuce (Tokyo Mew Mew, Corina and Bridget in the dub), also turned into cats, but with hints of their mew forms. So, after hearing about the Clans, Ichigo created MewClan. News and Notes ~About Mew Lettucewave ~~She has her warrior name but is an apprentice. This is because Mew Strawberrystar gave her her warrior name during the creation of the Clan, but she felt less experience compared to all other cats. So, while still keeping her warrior name, she became an apprentice so she could train properly until she could become a warrior again. ~Clan Creation ~ 26th January 2011 ~~The clan has been created, with the following anime characters joining the clan as cats: ~~~Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa from Tokyo Mew Mew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!, and William Spears and Grell Sutcliff, added by Elorisa, from Kuroshitsuji. ~Roleplaying Can Begin ~ 27th January 2011 ~~With Phoenix joining up with more cats and filling up the 'Elders' and 'Queens' categories, roleplaying can now begin. The first event we'll be roleplaying is the creation of the clan, as it may explain a few things. Enjoy roleplaying everyone, ~nya! ~First Roleplay Archive ~ 9th February 2011 ~~I thought the RPG section was getting a bit ong and it made the page look huge, so, I archived it. Now, it should also be easier to edit. Because, personaly, it kept on freezing on me, so I had to write the post on a word document then copy and paste it in. That's just me, don't know about all you, but this should definetely help. Also, the below link is for when this section gets too long as well. But for now, it shouldn't be in use for a while. News and Notes Archives Current Members Leader Mew Strawberrystar Black she-cat with bubblegum pink eyes, a dark pink ribbon on her tail and a red ribbon with a bell around her neck. Human name: Ichigo "Zoey" Momomiya. (Destiny) Deputy Spectralheart'' Short-furred, gentle, glowing, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered, white she-cat with lime-green, ice-blue, bright purple, bright red, bright pink, black, and bright ginger patches, slightly faded-looking red ears, flash on her forehead, and tuft on her forehead, and intense, bright, and glowing lime-green eyes. Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Medicine Cat Moonpelt Silver she-cat with green eyes and a moss stained tail and paws. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice Aquaflower'' Very clever, short-furred, broad-shouldered, calm, gentle, long-legged, pale ginger she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, aqua-colored paws, a thick, short pelt, an aqua-colored tuft on her forehead and ears, long whiskers, and calm, brilliant, and shining aqua-colored eyes teeming with knowledge. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (Dove)'' Warriors Midnighttail Navy blue tom with dark blue eyes. Human name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (Destiny) Mew Mintobreath Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and blue bird wings. Human name: Minto "Corina" Aizawa. (Destiny) Pollenpatch'' Slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, black tom with pale ginger, red, ice-blue, and lime-green patches, white paws, ears, tuft on his head, and tail tip, a long, feathery plume of a tail, and glowing ice-blue eyes with lime-green flecks. Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Violetpearl'' Slender, beautiful, long-furred, dark, mysterious, smoky-black she-cat with a heavy purple tint to her fur, pearl-white paws, a lighter flash on her nose, a long, silky, feathery plume of a tail, and pale violet eyes rimmed in white fur. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. (Dove) '' Apprentice, Mew Lettucewave Redflame Slender, handsome, delicate, light-hearted, yet mysterious, dark reddish-ginger tom with long, soft, layered fur, sharp, pointed teeth, eyes rimmed in black fur, and bright, light, shining mint-green eyes. Human name: Grell Sutcliff. (Elorisa) Silentstrike Large, slender, long-furred, cold, calm, mysterious dark brown tom with lighter tips to his fur, long, sleek, soft fur, lighter brown rings around his eyes, and calm fern-green eyes. Human name: William "Will" Spears. (Elorisa) Beautyheart Beautiful pink she-cat with sapphire-colored eyes. Human name: Beauty. (Phoenix) Ashstep Orange she-cat with gray paws and tail, blue eyes. Human name: Rangiku Matsumoto. (Phoenix) Silverclaw Silver tom with yellow eyes and silver claws. Reincarnated from ??????. (Phoenix) Swiftclaw Black she-cat with bluish tints and blue-gray eyes. Human name: Soi Fon. (Phoenix) Invaderheart Light green tom with bright, red eyes. Human (?) name: Zim. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Tacopaw Melodyheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears, almost like a rabbit's with no earpink showing, a rabbit-like tail, and the top half of her body, except for her muzzle, is pink in a hood-like pattern that goes over her ears. Human (?) name: My Melody. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Flatpaw Kuromiheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears that are pointy, a rabbit-like, and the entire top half of her body is black, in a hood pattern. She has a white skull on the black part of her chest. She can't find any friends. Human (?) name: Kuromi. (4pinkbear) Darkclaw: Handsome dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Human name: Souske Aizen. (Phoenix) Infernoheart: Orange tom with brown eyes. Human name: Kyo Sohma. (Phoenix) Silverwhisper: Silver, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes. Real Name: Alex (Phoenix) Mew Berrystrike Pale yellow she-cat with a violet-colored tail and violet eyes. Human Name: Berii Shirayuki (4pinkbear) Mew Lavenderwolf'' Elegant, slender, long-furred, fluffy, slightly muscular, glossy, broad-shouldered, dark gray she-cat with dark, intelligent, yet sensitive blue-violet eyes, long, strong, thin legs, and a fluffy purple tail similar to that of a wolf's. Human name: Zakuro "Renée" Fujiwara. (Dove)'' Apprentice: Mew Puddingpaw Mew Waterflight Black she-cat with a penguin pattern and amber-orange eyes. Human name: Ringo Akai (4pinkbear) Deathsoul - Very handsome, emotionless, cold, loyal, extremely smart, pale brown tom with a few scattered tufts of dark golden through out his pelt and dark brown eyes rimmed with blood red. Human name: Light Yagami. Blondeflower's mate. (Aspen) Crowspike - Extremely smart, strong, spikey, thick furred, black tom with a few scattered tufts of smoky dark gray, almost black, fur through out his pelt and tired looking, dull, pure black eyes. Human name: L Lawliet. (Aspen) Chocolatefur - small, short, strong, pale chocolate-brown she-cat with dark chesnut-colored eyes. Human name: Uta Yumeno (4pinkbear) Purplepelt - short, plump, purple tom with solid black eyes. Has an intense crush on Kuromiheart, but she doesn't return it. Human (?) name: Baku (4pinkbear) Bluestorm'' A hardcore okatu, yet smart, long-haired, small, defensive, blue she-cat with soft fur, and bright green eyes. Human name: Konata Izumi. (Dove)'' Lavendermist'' Slightly small, klutzy, short-haired, purple she-cat with soft fur, and light violet eyes. She wears a yellow ribbon in her hair that changes position according to her mood. Twin to Indigogaze. Human name: Tsukasa Hiiragi. (Dove)'' Indigogaze'' A leader, average-sized, long-haired, purple she-cat with dark purple ears, and sharp, alert indigo eyes. Twin to Lavendermist. Human name: Kagami Hiiragi. (Dove)'' Petalwave'' Spacey, to the point of being an airhead, klutzy, intelligent, wavy-furred, long-haired, pink she-cat with loose black rings around her eyes, similar to glasses, and purple eyes. She is able to recite highly-detailed encyclopedic definitions when needed. Human name: Miyuki Takara. (Dove)'' Fireshadow Strong, courageous, handsome, spiky furred white tom with a faint silver tint to pelt and amberish-orange eyes. Human name: Gasser/Heppokomaru. Doesn't mind wich name he is called. Has a crush on Beautyheart. (Phoenix) Dawnleaf Beauiful, quiet, helpful, kind brown she-cat with blue ribbons on ears and brown eyes. Human name: Tohru Honda. (Phoenix) Nightheart Tall, handsome, strong, lithe, long-furred black tom with gold stripes, a long tail, long claws and cobalt blue eyes. Human name: Yusei Fudo. (Phoenix) Swordslash- black, with a strike down the middle of his pelt that looks like a sword. Tom with green eyes. Humen Name: Trunks Breif. (Wild) ''Apprentices'' Mew Lettucewave White she-cat with green eyes and white antennae that coils loosly around her body to her tail tip. Human name: Lettuce "Bridget" Midorikawa. (Destiny) Mew Puddingpaw Bubbly, cheerful, energetic, playful, hyperactive, fluffy, pale milky-cream she-cat with light burnt-orange eyes, golden-yellow paws, and a long, short-furred, burnt-orange tail similar to that of a monkey's. Human Name: Pudding "Kikki" Fong. (Dove) Tacopaw Light green tom with bright blue eyes, black ears, paws, and tail, a tongue that occaisionally sticks out like a dog, and grey "stripes" that resemble a zipper. Human (?) name: Gir (4pinkbear) Flatpaw - tiny, squeaky-voiced, cute, brave, pale baby-blue tom with yellow ears, a thin tail with an orange-and-pink ribbon tied around the end, and black eyes. Human (?) name: Flat (4pinkbear) Queens Fireblaze Bright red she-cat with green eyes. Queen that helps with kits. (Phoenix) Blondeflower - Pretty, ditzy, funny, cute, pale blonde-golden she-cat with two black tufts of fur on her forehead and pale green eyes. Human name: Misa Amane. Expecting Deathsoul's kits. (Aspen) Elders Ivycloud Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current events being roleplayed: *The Creation of the Clan Archives: Roleplay Archive 1 Roleplay Archive 2 Roleplay Archive 3 /Roleplay Archive 4/ /Roleplay Archive 5/ The Creation of the Clan "Same here, except our swords," Soi Fon admitted, flicking her tail in Rangiku and Aizen's direction, "turned into claws." ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 15:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't know what happened to our sycthes. We usually just call them, then they appear. It isn't working now though." Grell said, eyes looking thoughtful. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmm...if Soi Fon was able to use her sword via claws, then perhaps calling your scythes with your claws unsheathed may work?" Beauty suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 15:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But I still have my capsules." Trunks said, pulling out a small packet of cylinders. WildStorm23 15:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What do those do?" Yusei asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 15:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, if you throw them on the ground, they let out stuff. Like beds, houses, water, food, etc." Trunks said. WildStorm23 15:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Well...my sycthe is a chainsaw. Don't see how that'd work." William chuckled. "Told you illegally changing your sycthe would catch up with you." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon tilted her head in confusion. "It's probably some other Shinigami thing," Aizen guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 15:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey! I found my time travel capsule!" Trunks said as he dug through the capsule bag. WildStorm23 19:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Be careful with those!" Kyo hissed. "S-Sorry about Kyo-kun. He's kinda short-tempered," Tohru apologized. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 19:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You can change your sycthe legally in our shinigami world, but it takes a long time. Grell here didn't want the normal sycthe, so he changed it illegally. Takes a shorter time, but when you get caught, your sycthe gets demoted." William said. Grell sighed. "I got scissors to fight with after I was caught." he said, downcast. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 20:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's okay. The time travel capsule will only work if I throw it on the ground. Then a pod will come out and I could travel through time freely!" Trunks said. WildStorm23 20:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rangiku slapped her tail over her mouth to keep from laughing. "I'm not going to ask about the scissors," Soi Fon decided. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 21:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lets see..what other capsules to I have.." Trunks looked through his bag. "Bed Capsule...House Capsule...Helicopter Capsule..." WildStorm23 21:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's quite the impressive technology," Yusei noticed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 21:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, my grampa invented it." Trunks said. "Laptop Capsule....Cellphone Capsule....." WildStorm23 22:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kyo stared at the capsules. "Weird," he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 17:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not wierd, handy!" Trunks threw down a capsule and it turned into a fridge. "Soda, anyone?" -- Hokage Wild 00:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Me!" Gasser shouted, running up to the fridge. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- William stared at the capsules, eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "Will, don't be such a doubter! They're handy!" Grell said merrily. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 15:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ichigo flicked her tail, nervous. Being the leader of 6 was enough. An entire clan? Could she handle it? She took in a deep breath and surpirsed everyone, taking them away from their seperate conversations of swords and capsules by saying, "Alright fine, I'll be the leader." Pudding cheered. "Yay! That's the spirit, na no da!" Ichigo turned to Moon and asked, "What kind of positions besides the leader are there in a clan?" Souseiseki is epic~♥ 15:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes sparkled. "Horray~" he said, jumping up in joy. William rolled his eyes at the antics of his friend. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 15:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Ceramonies Other Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans